Skylanders: Weaponizers
Skylanders: Weaponizers is the eighth Skylanders game, set to debut on October 12th, 2020. It will be released on PS4, XBOX ONE, and Nintendo Switch. Story Long ago; a powerful evil, more powerful than Kaos or even his own mother, was the biggest threat to Skylands. That evil figure has been given the nickname of the Light Eater, but was really known as Strykore. After the events of the previous game, there was another state of peace within Skylands. Unfortunately for Skylands, the ancient evil known as Strykore has been released and has a plan to cause the most ultimate doom of Skylands. Thankfully; the Skylanders enlist the help of some new heroes known as the Weaponizers. A group of warriors with the power to use magical interchangeable weapons. Gameplay and Changes The special Skylanders introduced in Skylanders: Weaponizers are the Weaponizer Skylanders. These are Skylanders that can have access to special Elemental Weapons. In addition, this game features special events specifically for Villain characters (including those that debuted in Imaginators and Mech Masters). Each element contains *2 New Weaponizer Skylanders *3 interchangeable Weapons *1 Reformed Villain *Reposed Skylanders (the original eight elements get three reposes, Light and Dark get one repose) In addition; various multiplayer modes from previous Skylanders games return, such as PVP Battle mode (both regular and Mech) and racing. Much like SuperChargers, there will be Nintendo exclusive guest stars who double as Amiibo. This time, they are from Pokemon. Figures Magic *? (Weaponizer) *? (Weaponizer) *Mesmerelda (Villain) *Dragon Master Spyro (Series 4) *Dragon Breath Wrecking Ball (Series 3) *Golden Armor Dune Bug (Series 2) Tech *? (Weaponizer) *? (Weaponizer) *Bruiser Cruiser (Villain) *Lottery Fever Trigger Happy (Series 4) *Toy Box Wind-Up (Series 2) *Sergeant Chopper (Series 2) Fire *? (Weaponizer) *? (Weaponizer) *Grinnade (Villain) *Barf Harder Eruptor (Series 4) *Angry Bike Fryno (Series 3) *H2O Intolerant Sunburn (Series 2) *Blazing Heat Charizard (Guest Star) Water *? (Weaponizer) *? (Weaponizer) *Brawlrus (Villain) *Sleigh Ride Slam Bam (Series 3) *Aerobics Chill (Series 3) *Sword Fighter Rip Tide (Series 2) *Splash Strike Greninja (Guest Star) Life *? (Weaponizer) *? (Weaponizer) *Shield Shredder (Villain) *Scarecrow Family Stealth Elf (Series 4) *Melon Head Camo (Series 3) *Gardener Food Fight (Series 2) Undead *? (Weaponizer) *? (Weaponizer) *Count Moneybone (Villain) *Endless Flight Cynder (Series 4) *Bone Brambling Chop Chop (Series 4) *BBQ Ghost Roaster (Series 2) Air *? (Weaponizer) *? (Weaponizer) *Krankenstein (Villain) *Floating Spirit Whirlwind (Series 4) *Predatorial Pop Thorn (Series 2) *Cymbal Crash Fling Kong (Series 2) *Super Song Jigglypuff (Guest Star) Earth *? (Weaponizer) *? (Weaponizer) *Chomp Chest (Villain) *Offspring Terrafin (Series 4) *Uppercut Bash (Series 3) *Bamboo Trail Fist Bump (Series 2) Light *? (Weaponizer) *? (Weaponizer) *Spellslamzer (Villain) *Three-Ringed Spotlight (Series 2) *Super Spark Pikachu (Guest Star) Dark *? (Weaponizer) *? (Weaponizer) *Cuddles (Villain) *Vortex Blackout (Series 2) For info on the Wow-Pows, click on Skylanders: Weaponizers/Wow-Pows Variant Characters Weapons Magic *? *? *? Tech *? *? *? Fire *? *? *? Water *? *? *? Life *? *? *? Undead *? *? *? Air *? *? *? Earth *? *? *? Light *? *? *? Dark *? *? *? Waves Wave One STARTER PACK OPTIONS *Main Starter Pack (Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, XBOX One)=Weaponizer, Weaponizer, Mesmerelda, Weapon, Weapon *Pokémon Starter Pack (Nintendo Switch)=Weaponizer, Weaponizer, Mesmerelda, Weapon, Weapon, Super Spark Pikachu, Blazing Heat Charizard, Splash Strike Greninja, Super Song Jigglypuff COMBO PACKS *Pokémon Combo Pack (Super Spark Pikachu, Blazing Heat Charizard, Splash Strike Greninja, Super Song Jigglypuff) SINGLE PACKS Wave Two Wave Three Wave Four Wave Five Chapters *Strykore's Lair NPCs *Flynn *Cali *Hugo *Buzz *Mags *Tessa *Sharpfin *Smoke Scream (host of Troll Challenges) *Shrednaught (co-hosts of Troll Challenges) *Trolling Thunder (co-host of Troll Challenges) Bosses *Shadow Chompy *Strykore Trivia *This is the first game since Trap Team to feature Series 2s/3s/4s *This features the in-game debut of Strykore; a villain who originally appeared in the Skylanders Academy cartoon. Category:Skylanders Series Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Action Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Skylanders: Weaponizers Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:TheLoudPurist